


91 days

by michaelmoralesx



Category: Faith (Airdorf Video Game)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelmoralesx/pseuds/michaelmoralesx
Summary: Michael moves in with Father Garcia after being accused of being possessed.A bundle of short chapters, all from Michael's point of view as the days progressed.
Relationships: Father Garcia and Michael Davies
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Seven days.

It’s been seven days since Father Garcia took Michael in. It’s only been a week, but Michael already misses his parents. Mother, Father, why have you forced me to live with a stranger?

Michael always knew he was a little strange. But not so strange that his parents would boot him to this person. Well, maybe he shouldn’t have broken the table in half, and that time he had bitten his mother because she was being annoying was a bit excessive, but still.

Michael doesn’t know what to think of Father Garcia. The priest is strange in his opinion. Those weird psalms he reads to him a few times a day as if they were bedtime stories, and the way he blesses their food before eating. It is strange. He doesn’t do this with his family. Is this what Christians always do? How peculiar. 

One time, the priest wet his hands with holy water. It burnt. He doesn’t know why it did, but it hurt so much that he began to scream in pain. That was the other weird thing, the scream didn’t sound completely human? Surely, he must've had a sore throat that time. But Father Garcia was adamant that it was a demon.

Possessed? Demons? Completely fictional in his opinion.

Surely these otherworldly beings were simply a faux, and the priest was simply delusional. He would simply go along with the Father, unwillingly so.

Right?  
___________

Fourteen days.

It’s been fourteen days since Father Garcia took Michael in. His hair had begun to fall out a bit. He would simply pass his fingers in his full bed of hair, and tufts would fall out. And, despite his healthy eating habits, he was thinning.

And yet, while his body started to look sickly, he felt stronger than ever. He could jump higher, run faster and scream the loudest.  
But even Michael himself noticed, he was becoming more violent. He would get angry over the pettiest of things and storm off to his room, yell curses in a language that not even he knows.

Father Garcia said, they didn’t have that much time left. Yet, Michael was still stubborn, there was absolutely no way he was possessed- not possible at all! Stupid religious beliefs, stupid parents, stupid priests! He would prove it, that demons don’t exist, and that all this was complete nonsense. Hopefully, this would snap sense into both the priest and his parents, and they could visit an actual doctor to help with his… predicament.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen days.

It’s been fifteen days since Father Garcia took Michael in.

He did not expect to wake up like this; each limb chained to the bed at each end, as if stretching him out. Too tight, the chains were too tight. They hurt.

~~_Father, what are you doing? Why did you chain me up?? I don't like this, father please, father let me g_ **_o, leT ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO-_ **~~

Michael thrashed and bashed against the chains. It was no luck. Father Garcia held up a cross to him, and began reciting psalms again. Michael thought he was about to explode.

His insides felt like they were burning, as if his organs were starting to shift and move about.

He was sure he was screaming- he thinks so at least. That didn't sound like his voice at all. It sounded much more sinister, more cruel.

When Father finished reading the psalms, his own screams stopped as well. He felt hot, sweaty and exhausted from all that screaming.

He wanted to cry. He felt like a five year old again. He wanted to beg for his mommy, to save him from the scary priest.

Father Garcia unchained him. Father Garcia said breakfast was upstairs, and left.

Michael had an ugly feeling that this was going to be a regular occurrence from now.

___________

Twenty nine days.

It’s been twenty nine days since Father Garcia took Michael in.

Michael looked at himself in the mirror; he could barely recognize himself. More of his hair was falling out, and quickly too. Bald patches could be seen. His skin was paling and desaturating. He looked anorexic.

And his eyes- that was the biggest difference in his appearance. At first he had dismissed it, but the dim red glow that had steadily increased overtime warranted his attention.

Something was wrong, clearly wrong. A part of him knew this was more than just an illness.

Another part of him, that sounded so much more sinister, whispered that nothing was wrong. Things would get better once he got home.

He wanted to go home.

But that was the last thing Father Garcia was going to allow. The father read more psalms and weird incantations that hurt his ears, blessed him and objects around the house, and doused him in holy water.

It all hurt. It all felt like burning coals against his skin. _You're a priest, so why are you hurting me? Why why why why why why why why---?_

  
  


Michael could only pray that his life would get better in the coming days.


End file.
